


Ruminations

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: Dolls [2]
Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, Not a very good summary but it's pretty interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: While making his will, Edgar thinks back over his life.





	Ruminations

Edgar sat at his desk, will in front of him. Staring out into the city of New Albion, the city he had helped shape with his mother’s Dolls that had made him his fortune. With the Dolls that had given him the love of his life back. But he wondered occasionally, as he was wondering now, if his booming business of making and selling the Dolls was for the best. If the Dolls were unhappy.

He shook off the thought. Dolls weren’t people. They might have been people once, but they weren’t people now. And that wasn’t even just him, the entire city was of one mind in that. But nevertheless, they couldn’t be very comfortable in those bodies. After all, he hardly ever saw any Doll move much.

He was the one who had brought the Dolls. His mother, his beautiful, brilliant mother, had figured out how to raise up the dead, had actually brought someone back, but had destroyed the Doll and packed away her notes for reasons unknown, had never even hinted that she had ever broken the bounds of science, had conquered life and death. He didn’t know why, but at least she had put her notes where he had found them. Where he could use them to make his fortune, because after all, who could pass up the opportunity to see your loved ones again?

With his fortune, he had won back his Fay and had had her marry him. He had a good life. But did he really want to return in death? He wouldn’t be able to go back either way. Dolls were property, owned by someone or cast out on the streets as garbage. Besides, the fact that they could even bring people back at all proved that there was some sort of afterlife. No matter what kind of afterlife there was, it had to be better than the wretched half-life of a Doll. Edgar, with renewed resolve, dipped the quill into the ink and penned the addition to his will.

_**To Whom It May Concern, As part of my last will and testament, I wish to state unequivocally, I am not, absolutely not to be brought back after my demise.** _


End file.
